Episode:Hindsight, Part One
| image = Hindsight,_Part_One_WXM.jpg | date = September 13, 2008 (Canada) January 23, 2009 (United States) | ep_num = 1 (Overall) | writer = Greg Johnson Craig Kyle | director = Boyd Kirkland | guest = Michael Ironside ( ) Phil Morris ( ) Jennifer Hale ( , ) Crystal Scales ( ) Nolan North ( , ) Chris Edgerly ( ) | next = Hindsight, Part Two }} A strange explosion apparently takes the lives of Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Without a home and a leader the team disbands going their separate ways. A year later Logan begins to struggle between his desire for independence and sense of duty. (Series Premiere) Story Inside the , and are training. Colossus gets caught between two hydraulic presses while Shadowcat laughs it off. However, a tentacle drops down and grabs her. Colossus breaks free and watches teleport up to her and taunt her. Colossus destroys a laser gun but is picked up by a large electromagnet. Nightcrawler boasts that he is about to win when he is covered in a sticky goo. With the three of them captured they see in the control room. The extra hard secession was a farewell present from him. Logan leaves the with a bag and waves good bye to , which angers . Logan spots who informs him that is not too happy with seeing him leave. He goes to talk to her but she is just upset and leaves. Logan walks up to Professor and when Charles starts writhing in pain. Charles sees Jean in pain too. Logan runs up to him but something explodes. Logan wakes up a year later resting near his and a tree. He had been reliving the events in his dreams. He gets up to see several s drive by, one with a little girl in it. He waves to the girl and leaves on his bike. He follows the RVs to a , hears a and a squeal, and sees an explosion but drives the other way. In his rearview mirror he sees smoke rising up but seemingly continues on. At the people pull a man and woman out of the RV that was hit. The couple are put down but they wonder where their daughter is and figure she is still inside. The father tries to go back in but an explosion knocks him down. Logan shows up and heads towards the wreckage. A rescuer tries to stop him but he goes on ahead with his claws out. Logan cuts his way into the RV and sees the little girl from before. Just then the whole thing explodes and the two are feared dead. The parents are being consoled as rescuers dig through the wreckage. They move one piece to find "the " and the little girl. She seems to be alright and runs up to her . The rescuers notice that Logan is alive, though badly injured. The father, , tries to help and has to convince some people to do so. One of the other guys from the RVs, , turns Logan in to the . Apparently Logan has been wanted by the MRD and Carl took notice. Randy decides to move Logan so the mutant hunting group won't find him. Randy and his family load Logan and his bike into 's and 's RV and take him to their home, while Carl angrily watches them leave. Randy's wife notices Logan already healing. Erica asks him to wake up. Logan does so but then flashes back to the day of the explosion at the mansion. Logan saw Charles struggle with a sudden extreme pain. Charles glanced over to find Jean also in pain. Logan made his way to Charles but is caught in an explosion. As the dust cleared he woke to find his clothes and the surrounding area in ruins. Several of the students were limping away while Scott desperately searched for Jean. He found Ororo near a blast crater with Xavier's wheelchair lying in the center. He wakes up in the present and, freaking out, pulls out his claws. He is in a girl's bedroom with Erica standing next to him and puts his claws away. She hears a phone ring and leaves since she's not supposed to be in there bothering him. Logan overhears her mother is talking to someone who apparently is upset that they are keeping a mutant in their house. Logan hears a and sirens outside. He looks in his bag for his uniform. Just then armed soldiers break into the house. The soldiers go upstairs and find Erica's room empty. Carl apparently turned them in to the MRD. Neighbors watch as Randy and his family are arrested for harboring a fugitive mutant. Just then Wolverine appears on the roof. He jumps down and attacks several MRD agents so the helicopter with Randy and his family takes off. Wolverine tries to jump on but it goes too high too quickly and he misses it. The MRD agents capture him in a net and spray in his face apparently doing the job. The net flies out of the cloud of gas followed by a very angry Wolverine. The rest of the agents take off in another helicopter but Wolverine throws the knock-out gas into the chopper. The chopper crashes on Carl's RV and Wolverine walks away. In the several soldiers walk past captured mutants in cells to Randy and his family. A Colonel , with three claw marks on his face, asks them to tell him about Wolverine. Erica denies any knowledge but the man knows better. Logan arrives outside the ruins of the Xavier Mansion. After sniffing around he uncovers an elevator shaft and uses his claws to slide down. He sees a light on in the ruined hallways and finds Beast hard at work in his . He sneaks up and surprises his blue friend. Since the disappearance of Charles and Jean Beast hasn't gotten out much as he hasn't had much to do, but neither has Logan. Beast has analyzed the ruins and can find no trace of anything linking the explosion to any person or group but is determined to figure it out. Logan then tells him why he's there. The "Mardies" have gone too far and are capturing non-mutants just for helping mutants. He wants to break the family out and wants Beast's help. Beast refuses telling him to go find the others, but Logan doesn't know where anyone else is. Beast then agrees since Logan rarely asks for help. Outside in a , the agents inside are trying to track a mutant with some busted equipment when Wolverine shows up and knocks them out. The truck drives towards the MRD headquarters with Logan driving. He "captured" Beast and is taking him to a holding cell. They convince the MRD gate guard to let them by and enter the facility. Upon entering the garage the guards open the back to find Beast unshackled. They pull out their guns and tell Beast to freeze. Beast tries to reason with them but Wolverine comes up and knocks them both out. Wolverine sends Beast to find the prisoners while he takes care of the guards. MRD guards take Randy away from his family to a separate room with a special chair. He is strapped into a , which is used for information gathering. The man with claw marks demands to know about Wolverine. When Randy refuses the man then turns on the device. Beast wanders through the halls and bumps into a guard. He has no choice but to knock him out. Beast then uses the computer in the room to find the cell block. Randy is returned to his family in their cell when the man with claw marks threatens to torture Erica. Beast and Wolverine arrive and grab the man and knock him out. Wolverine straps him into the torture chair telling him to leave the family alone, then turns it on and leaves. Beast deactivates the forcefields and releases all the captured mutants. Together they all leave. Wolverine starts up a helicopter while the rest catch up and flies them all out. All of the guards start shooting at them and Wolverine asks if any of them can torch a hanger. One mutant, , happily obliges and asks to "light 'em up." Boom Boom creates a set of energy balls and John manipulates them into destroying the hanger. However, the MRD do get two s off the ground to follow the helicopter. Wolverine sees them and believes that fireballs aren't going to bring them down. Boom Boom asks to do it. She turns into a pile of dust, flies out of the helicopter, and clogs the engines of the two pursuers. The man with claw marks walks outside to see the mutant attacking. He and Wolverine spare each other one glance before the helicopter leaves. Later, Logan is seen with Randy and his family at a cabin in the mountains. He says that the "Mardies" will lose interest in them in a few weeks. As he leaves Erica hugs his leg asking him to stay. Logan has to since he must go home. Logan waves good bye as he rides his bike away. Logan returns to the mansion ruins and enters Beast's lab only to be surprised by the big, blue furball. Logan asks where all the mutants they freed went, and Beast tells him they all left. He then says that the MRD won't stop and the cells they emptied will be filled again soon. Logan states that the both of them know what is going on, that a war is about to come and the results will be gruesome. Beast agrees with him then asks what they will do next. Logan proposes that they reform the . :TO BE CONTINUED... Quotes "Admit it Peter, you're being schooled by a girl." :-'Shadowcat', first line of the series "Well, well. Looks like school is out." :-'Colossus' "Now come on and help me out." "You're an X-Man. Do it yourself." :-'Shadowcat' and Nightcrawler "What just happened?" "He happened." "Just my little way of saying good bye. See you when I get back." :-'Shadowcat', Colossus, and Logan "Ah Jean, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry." "Logan's the one who should be apologizing to you." :-'Scott Summers' and Jean Grey "For reasons beyond my comprehension, Rogue just doesn't enjoy the thought of you leaving." :-'Beast' to Logan "Aren't you gonna say good bye?" "No." "You know I'll be back, Rogue." "Who cares. Maybe I'll just take off too." "Why would you do that? This place is your home, kid." "No. It's not home. Not when you're gone. Which is most of the time." "People here care for you." "It's not the same. You're more…ugh. Forget it." "More what?" "Like family, Logan. And you don't even know that. Can't you see I'm just like you." :-'Logan' and Rogue "No! It's too dangerous." "Not for me." :-'Rescuer' and Logan "Hey look. It's still alive." :-'Rescuer' about Logan "Forget him. He's the MRD's problem now." "You turned him in, Carl? After what he did?" "He's got razors in his hands, Randy. Haven't you been watching the news. The MRD's been looking for this one." "Well, they won't find him here." :-'Carl' and Randy "Look, his skin. It's already healing." :-'Randy's wife' "It's okay. You're safe." "Sorry." :-'Erica' and Logan "Hello. Mrs. Wyman, I don't see how it's any of your concern who stays at our house. God! I cannot believe Carl. He's got the whole neighborhood worked up." :-'Randy's wife' "Grr. Want some!?" :-'Wolverine' "Tell me about the mutant." "We don't know what you're talking about." "His name is Wolverine and he's very dangerous." "He. Is. Not." "Yes, he is!" :-'Colonel Moss' and Erica "What'cha working on, Hank?" "Ga! Logan, seriously. Must you ''always make an entrance?" :-'''Logan' and Beast "Learn anything new?" "I have confirmed that the explosion was indeed centered on Charles' position. So he was the likely target." "What was the cause?" "It defies classification. No evidence of combustion, chemical reaction, radiation or electromagnetism." "Rules out the MRD. Probably too." :-'Logan' and Beast "So what about you, Logan? You're not the kind to pop in for no reason." "It's those freakin' Mardies. They're outta control Hank. They snatched up a family just for helping me!" :-'Beast' and Logan "Why don't you ask the others?" "What others. I don't know where anyone else is." "Hank, I need your help." "Well…I can't remember the last time you ever asked for assistance." :-'Beast' and Logan "What kinda mutant you got in there?" "A big ugly beast. Now, can we hurry it up? You do not want this thing bustin' out right here." :-'MRD Agent' and Logan "Hands behind your head, freak. Now!" "Now see here gentlemen. Let's take a deep breath, shall we. You see, I'm a pacifist by nature so those weapons are not just…" :-'MRD Agent' and Beast "So what now? You're gonna torture me?" "Think of it as incentive." :-'Randy' and Moss "You're the ones people should look out for. Not mutants." :-'Randy' to Moss "Gentlemen, there are two ways to handle this." [Two technicians are knocked outside, Wolverine sees and enters room.] "What? It was their choice." :-'Beast' "Can anyone here torch a hanger?" "You're singing my song, mate. Boom Boom. Light 'em up." "Sure thing, hotshot." :-'Wolverine', Pyro, and Boom Boom "Don't leave." "I have to. It's time I went home." :-'Erica' and Logan "…Prompting other nations to form their own mutant response divisions, originally proposed by of New York..." :-'Reporter' on MRD Headquarters Attack "Where are the other mutants?" "Gone their separate ways. But those cells we emptied. They'll be full again tomorrow, and the next day." "Yeah. Hank, we both know what's going on. There's a war coming, and it ain't gonna be pretty." "I agree. So, what's next?" "We bring back the X-Men." :-'Logan' and Beast Trivia *The plaque outside the mansion looks exactly like the plaque from the X-Men film series. *Shadowcat's and Colossus' dialogue hint at a former relationship that, while not directly referenced in the series, exists in the comics. *Shadowcat does not want to phase through the tentacle because she does not want to fall. In the comics her phasing ability allows her to "walk" on air. However, in this series she may not have that ability or just not know of it yet. *Rogue's relationship with Wolverine is influenced by the film series where she sees him as a father figure and possibly has a crush on him. *There are numerous references to the ''Star Wars'' franchise. Interestingly, The Walt Disney Company would buy Marvel in 2009 and LucasFilm, which includes the Star Wars franchise, in 2012. **Wolverine goes back to save the day after deciding not to help just as Han Solo did in ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope''. **Wolverine calls Beast "Chewie", the nickname of the beast-like hero Chewbacca. **The plan to break into the prison to get prisoners is the same one from A New Hope. Both Chewbacca and Beast are used as prisoners so the undercover Wolverine, Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo can sneak in. **Handcuffs don't fit on Beast or Chewbacca. **Randy's returned from being tortured is just like Han's in ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back''. *There are two references to Wolverine's origin story. **Both have Logan protecting a young child from an explosion. The two are thought dead until they are dug out. **Colonel Moss has three claw marks on his face like Dog Logan does. *Though only two are named, the mutants escaping are Pyro, Boom Boom, Dust, , and This episode marks the first time that Dust and Rockslide have appeared on an animated series. *Either Boom Boom's powers have changed from creating energy balls, as in the comics, to fire balls or Pyro can manipulate more than just fire. *The actual name of the X-Men does not appear until twenty-two minutes into the episode, as the last words of the last line. *Many characters are not named at all such Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Storm, Randy's wife, and Colonel Moss. Colossus and Beast are only referred to by their normal names of Peter and Hank, respectively. *The episode shares several similarities to 's series premiere and . **Both deal with normal humans and their hatred towards mutants rather than starting off with any kind of supervillain. **Both have Wolverine and Beast sneaking into and attacking an anti-mutant government funded group's facility. **Both are multi-part episodes. **Both have two X-Men disappear from the X-Men for many episodes. In the older series it was Morph and Beast. Goofs *At times Logan has small pieces of metal in his hands where his claws come out. Other times they are missing entirely. This happens throughout the series. Continuity *Rogue is seen getting upset at Logan and this episode, as he is apparently constantly leaving. Because of this, in she would trick him and join the . *It is revealed in that the reason Jean Grey thinks Scott Summers needs to apologize to Logan is because the two men had fought the night before over her. This is probably why Logan is leaving in the first place. *In the explosion is revealed to be caused by Jean Grey transforming into the . *In it is revealed that forced Jean Grey into becoming the Phoenix. *Storm would not reappear until . *First mention of Magneto and although neither is seen directly, only in an advertisement. The X-Men would see them both in . *Pyro and Dust would eventually make their way to Genosha in later episodes. Pyro would eventually join Magneto's . *Senator Kelly is mentioned but would not see seen until the next episode. *The last line of this episode is the same as the last line of . *The Mutant Response Division appear throughout the series and in the episode *Colonel Moss, the man with the claw marks, is not named in the episode. Background The producers and writers previously worked together on . Their desire was to not recreate the characters as previous series and films had done but to show the characters having existed already but given a new beginning. They wanted to acknowledge those other series and add onto them. As the writers put it, they wanted to "hit the ground running." The writers had problems on previous series with censorship, but this series gave them greater freedom. It is most noticeable when Erica is thought dead and later is threatened by Moss. Colossus was originally going to have a greater part throughout the series. However, the writers felt he was being wasted and cut him out of everything except this episode. The Mutant Response Division was created specifically for the series. They would eventually be adapted into the comics in [http://marvel.wikia.com/X-Factor_Vol_1_204 X-Factor #204]. The character of Colonel Moss was created specifically for the show but is inspired by the mutant John Wraith. The writers specifically chose to team of Wolverine and Beast because they're opposites but similar. Wolverine looks normal but acts like an animal while Beast looks like an animal but acts normal. Furthering the Star Wars references, the producers note the similarities between Wolverine's and Han Solo's story arc, as they both go from loners out for themselves to heroes doing things for others. Reaction "Stu" of Marvel Animation Age acknowledged the negativity towards the show being centered on Wolverine but felt the show intrigued him. He felt Wolverine is the most interesting of Xavier's mutants and his personal favorite, making a dream X-Men show. The creative team impressed him as it does not appear to have annoying network mandates to adhere to. The show has an air of intrigue about it. Though the first three episodes seem to be meant to air together was a movie rather than single episodes. He felt Steven Blum fits Wolverine perfectly and was impressed with Michael Ironside as Colonel Moss. No voice actor felt out of place. The design looks like only more mature. "The episode does everything it's supposed to do – it's a perfectly enjoyable twenty-two minutes and it sets up the rest of the series well. I am greatly looking forward to where things go from here." Arsenal of Marvel Animation Age felt that Wolverine was "the most overexposed character this side of Batman." Then called the first three-minute trailer a geek-gasm with gorgeous animation and interesting cameos that felt like a fan wishlist. He claimed the reason for the loner Wolverine being the leader as a perfectly feasible reason and a smart idea as it doesn't change the character. He felt the episode lived up to the hype from the trailer. Wolverine alternates between guardian and homicidal psychopath. Beast is a brilliant pacifist. The two have good comedic chemistry. The episode is much like "Night Of The Sentinels, Part One" as it establishes a world that hates and fears them before diving into supervillain shenanigans. "Fans and critics should hesitate to assume too much from just this first episode. We have not yet reached a status quo, so it is too soon to make more than a snap judgment. That having been said, there's no reason to think this show is any less than the X-Men cartoon fans have been waiting for. It combines the fastidious devotion to the source material that X-Men: TAS had with the fluid animation and creativity that made successful." Dan Phillips of IGN.com called it a mishmash of story elements from the film trilogy and a number of renowned storylines from the comics. This make it a little awkward as though the writers are trying to have their cake and eat it too. He said that it was still entertaining and definitely worth any X-Fan's time and attention. He said it was understandably mostly set-up to the three-part story. The series will seem familiar to any X-Fan. Raiding the MRD headquarters was entertaining action. Many die-hard fans may be rubbed the wrong way by the fact that it is intended for younger viewers, reminiscent of the old G. I. Joe cartoons. Wolverine shreds, stabs, and punches while no one is ever hurt. A helicopter crashes but everyone walks away unharmed. This faux violence was musing but not in a good way. He enjoyed the hinting at the complicated and enticing mythology without ever revealing it. "The animation is sharp, the voice acting is well done, and the story is handled in an all-ages accessible manner without ever talking down to the audience or dumbing down its plot. This is a show that every X-Men fan should set their TiVo or DVR to record, if only to check it out." Wolverine and the X-Men: "Hindsight, Part 1" Review at IGN The episode has an 8.6 on TV.com and 7.9 on the Internet Movie Database. References External Links *Marvel Animated Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Episodes Category:Series Pilots Category:Season Premieres